


Young Justice, Assemble

by orphan_account



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Young Justice (Comics), Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bart Allen is Impulse, Cassie Sandmark is Wondergirl, Kon-El | Conner Kent is Superboy, Multi, Other, Tim Drake is Red X, Tim has OCD, marvel vs dc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24010405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: what happens when Ra's Al Guhl sends the original four members of young justice into an alternate dimension with a team called the “avengers” instead of the justice league? Well you're about to find out.
Relationships: Bart Allen & Pietro Maximoff, Bart Allen & Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent & Cassie Sandsmark, Tim Drake & Kon-El | Conner Kent, Tim Drake & Morgan Stark, Tim Drake & Natasha Romanov, Tim Drake & Tony Stark
Comments: 16
Kudos: 138





	1. so turns out they’re not cosplayers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3 super powered and 1 sleep deprived teens go beat up the “world’s best heroes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heads up, tim’s personality is the same and all, but instead of red robin, he’s called the red x. his costume is the same as red x’s except instead of the og mask, he has a a domino. He also has a hood.
> 
> dick replaced him with damian  
> damian is trying to kill him  
> steph faked her death  
> kon and bart have already died  
> jason and tim are close though

\- Avengers Tower Rooftop 4:20PM

Tony stared at the four teens in front of him. Okay, come on. They looked like they were younger than that. Kids. That's what they were.

A few minutes ago, there was an alert sent from JARVIS saying that there were four anomalies on the roof of the avengers tower. Instantly, he got suited into his Iron Man gear and called Thor, Natasha and Pietro to go check it out with him, expecting some sort of evil villans/robots sort of thing. But instead he saw with four kids, no more than the age of 15 staring straight at them. All of them were wearing some sort of costume except for the tallest one, who was wearing a pair of jeans and a plain black tee shirt with a weird symbol on it. 

"Hey kiddos! how did you get up here?" He said teasingly. "Nice cosplay. You guys want a photo or something?" 

The one with a hood and cape (or hoodie boy, as Tony decided) took a step forward, so that he was in front of the group. 

"Who are you." He demanded, arms crossed and glaring at him so hard that Tony actually felt scared. The three other kids stood behind him looking ready to back him up if needed. 

Pietro ran up towards them and inspected each one quickly, trying to get a good look at they're costumes. He started with the one slightly in front of the rest (their leader?). 

"Nice cape." He said, picking up the material slightly.  
Then he ran over the the girl with the blond hair. "Nice headband."  
The boy with the weird symbol was next. "Nice shirt."  
Lastly, there was the boy with a lightning bolt across his suit. "Nice-"

Before he could finish his sentence, the boy had grabbed his wrist tightly and they could all actually see energy radiating off him. Pietro's jaw dropped. How- what- 

He looked down to see the boy smirking at him.  
"Too slow."

Tony gaped at him. Did that kid just tell the fastest man alive that he was to slow? 

Before he knew it, hoodie boy was holding a bo staff and had it pressed against his neck.  
"I'm gonna ask you one more time." He snarled. "who are you."

Okay. So maybe they weren't cosplayers.

"Step away from my friend." Natasha said, stepping forward and pointing a gun to his chest. 

"What- Natasha! You can't shoot a kid!" Tony exclaimed, despite the fact that the "kid" had a weapon pressed against his neck.

The weird symbol guy stepped in front of Natasha. 

"Step away from MY friend." He said, fists curling.

Natasha looked uncertain. She raised her gun towards the boy in front of her. 

"Nat!"

"Go ahead. Shoot." He said. Natasha stared at him lowering the gun, before raising it again and shooting at the boy's chest.

They all stared as the bullet just bounced off. An invisible force pulled the gun away from Natasha's hands. The four avengers on the rooftop looked like the equivalent of goldfish. They all just stood there, gaping.

Suddenly, a shield was flying towards hoodie boy, knocking the staff out of his hands. "What is going on here?" A man in a blue suit asked. Cassie was trying her best not to laugh. If America was a person, it would be him. I mean, seriously. It's pretty weird to name yourself after an animal, or a letter. But after a country? That was just a whole new level.

The Red X scowled and threw several bat shaped shurikens at the blue spandex guy.

Okay, so this was a fight now.

It was all a mess. Peitro was chasing after the lightning bolt guy, and Mr Weird Symbol was winning a combat against Captain America. As Tony and Natasha tried to fight Hoodie Boy, they watched Thor throw his hammer at the blond girl, only for her to catch it. 

"Huh. It's not as heavy as it looks." She said smugly, before throwing it back at it's owner, who too busy being shocked to comprehend that his own weapon was about to hit him in the face.

Pietro then ran next to Tony, panting harshly and completely out of breath.  
"He's too fast." He gasped.

"What? He's like, 12. How did he outrun you?" Tony said back.  
But before Pietro could reply, he was punched in the face and knocked out. 

"You snooze, you lose." Lightnig Bolt guy exclaimed cheerfully. "Also I'm 13, thank you very much."  
He then sped off to go help Mr Weird Symbol with taking down Cap.

Tony looked to his right just in time to see Hoodie Boy taze Natasha, the supposedly unbeatable assassin until she fell to the ground, unconscious. The boy smirked and pulled something out of his utility belt. He threw it at Tony and smiled as he saw the suit crumple to the ground. 

The Red X looked around at the unconscious bodies laying on the rooftop. Superboy, Wondergirl and Impluse had just finished taking down blue spandex guy.

"Huh." He said. "That wasn't too hard." 

Then everything went black.

\- Avengers Tower Rooftop 4:40PM

Clint, Bruce and Wanda watched as the four teenagers fell to the ground. “Nice one, Wanda.” Clint smiled. Slowly, the Avengers on the roof started to regain consciousness. 

“What-”

Bruce picked a small piece of tech off Tony’s suit. “It’s a power deactivator. It shut down your whole suit.”

Tony groaned and sat up. The rest of the heroes were slowly regaining consciousness. They gathered around the 4 passed out anomalies.

Clint whistled. “You guys got beaten by these kids? They look like they’re 10 or something.”

“Lightning Mcqueen here made it pretty clear that he was 13 after knocking Pietro out.” Tony said.

“Did you see him? He was faster than me! How is that even possible?” Pietro exclaimed.

“The boy with the symbol was strong. He put up a good fight for a kid.” Steve said.

“Just admit that he beat you, Cap. it’s not that hard.” Tony snorted. “And Nat what were you thinking? You shot him straight in the chest!” 

“You what?”  
“Nat!”  
“How is he still alive?”

Nat just shrugged. She crouched down next to Hoodie Boy and rolled him onto his back. 

“This boy moves like an assassin.” She said, pulling his hood down to reveal his fluffy raven hair. “He managed to take me down pretty quickly.”

Clint gaped at her. “He took you down? What- how-” he spluttered.

“Do you think they’re good guys?” Brue asked. 

“Yes.” Thor said with no hesitation.

The Avengers all looked at him in shock.

“How would you know?”  
“What? Why?”  
“Are you sure?”

Thor nodded. “The girl lifted my hammer. Therefore, she is worthy. No evil doer could ever lift it.”

Tony snorted again. “Evil doer?” 

“Well what should we do now? We can’t just leave them out here.” Pietro said.

Tony shrugged. “I guess we’ll just bring them inside.”

“What? We don’t even know them! What if they try to- I don’t know, kill us or something.” Clint shouted.

Nat shook her head. “If they wanted to kill us, they would. They had the chance when we were all unconscious.”

Tony nodded and lifted the Hoodie Boy in his arms. “JARVIS, prepare the spare bedrooms”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nicknames:
> 
> tim: hoodie boy  
> kon: mr weird symbol  
> bart: lightning bolt guy/lightning mcqueen 
> 
> captain america: blue spandex guy


	2. a friendly interrogation- sorta

\- Medbay 10:45PM

When Bart woke up, It took him awhile to remember where he was. He tried to retrace his memories.

Ra’s Al Guhl, portal, alternate dimension. Oh yeah.

Relaxing, he closed his eyes again before jumping back up on the bed he was lying on. He looked around and saw the rest of his team also regaining consciousness, in beds similar like his. They were all still in costume, so they’re identities were still safe. Good.

“Morning.” 

Cassie, Kon and Bart all jumped slightly, letting out a scream. Tim just sat there with an unreadable expression. Man, he was good.

They all looked in front of them to see a man with glasses and a lab coat, holding a clipboard.

“Uh, hi.” Bart said. “So um. Who are you?”

“I’m Bruce.” The man replied.

He noticed as Tim instantly stiffened. He still had that blank look on his face. It was scary. (Not as scary as his bat glare though).

“I’m Bart!” He replied cheerfully. “But in superheroing, you can call me Impulse!”

“Bart!” The three other heroes shouted at him. “Secret identities!”

Bart shrugged. “We’re in a different dimension. It doesn’t matter anyways.”

“Different dimension?” Bruce asked, his eyebrows raised.

“Different dimension, parallel universe, alternate timeline, whatever. I’m Conner.” The boy with the weird symbol said. “Or Superboy.”

“Is that what the S stands for?” Bruce asked, motioning towards the symbol on his chest.

“It stands for hope.”

Bruce stared at him.

“It’s an S.”

The girl grinned. “Makes no sense right? I’m Cassie.” She said. “Wondergirl.”  
She pointed at the W on her costume.

“And that’s our leader, Tim.”  
The boy named Tim glared at her, but otherwise said nothing.  
“Red X.”

Bruce had to admit, that glare was pretty intimidating. “How did you get here?”  
He inquired.

“Okaysowewerefightingthisvillancalledrazorgouland-”

“Woah, woah, woah, slow down.” A man (blue spandex guy!) said as he walked in the room.  
Behind him were the people that Bart recognised from the rooftop, and two other people that weren’t there. “I’m Steve. And we can’t really understand if you talk that fast, Bart.”

Bart stared at him, wide eyed. “How do you know my name? You weren’t even in the room!”

Steve chuckled and tapped his ear. “Comms.”

“Ohhhhhhh.”

Conner rolled his eyes. “In our universe, there’s a villain named Ra’s. He runs the League of Assassins and wants Tim here to be his next heir.” 

“And what does that have to do with you being in our universe? I’m Clint by the way.” The man with a bunch of bows behind his back asked. He reminded them of Oliver.

“So we were in the middle of a fight with his ninja assassins and he opened a portal thingy with a gun, and kicked us into it. Next thing we know, we’re on your rooftop, which is pretty big by the way.” The girl- Cassie continued.

“Thanks. I designed it.” Said a voice that Tim recognized as the one in the red suit from the roof. “How old are you guys by the way? You put up a good fight.”

Conner looked him straight in the eyes. “We beat you.” He said deadpanned.

“You did not! We were going easy.” Tony said.

The 4 teens stared at him.

Cassie rolled her eyes. “Conner and I are 14.” She said. “The other two are a year younger.”

Wanda almost spat out her water. “13?” 

Cassie shrugged in return. 

Clint started laughing. “You guys got your ass handed by a bunch of kids.” 

Bart and Conner laughed along and Cassie smiled. Tim still had that blank expression on his face. 

“So do you guys have a team name or something?” Conner asked.

“The Avengers.” Tony said. “You?”

“Young Justice.” Conner replied. Tony raised an eyebrow. “Our mentors are part of a team called the Justice League.”

“Ohhhhhh.”

“How did you lift Thor’s hammer by the way?” Steve asked. 

“Thor? Like the Norse god?” Cassie asked. 

Steve nodded. 

“Well my dad’s Zeus, so I guess that makes me kind of related? I don’t know. Where is Thor anyways?” She asked.

“Off world. What powers do you guys have? Seems like a lot. I’m Natasha.” Said the lady with red hair.

“Oh! Me first! I have superspeed and a little bit of super strength. I’m also from the future!” Bart said excitedly.

“You don’t need to put super in front of everything” Cassie said. “That’s superboy’s job.”

“Hey! I didn’t pick the name.” Conner said defensively. “Anyways, I have strength, TTK-“

“TTK?” Wanda asked.

“Tactile Telekinesis. And solar radiation absorption, enhanced senses, a little speed, laser eyes, x ray eyes-“

“Yeah, yeah. You have a lot of powers we get it.” Cassie said, cutting him off. “I’ve got a little speed, strength, enhanced senses, flight, indestructible bracelets and a lightning lasso.”

“Woah. That’s badass.” Clint said. “And Tim?”

Tim sighed. “Nothing.”

“Nothing?” 

“It doesn’t really matter though. He can beat all of us anyways.” Bart quipped. Cassie and Conner nodded along.

Bruce looked at the clock. It was 11:57pm. “Well, It’s getting late. We have rooms for you guys while you stay. Feel free to go anywhere you like if you get bored.”

Tony led them up to their rooms, which were on the same floor as the rest of the avenger’s, just in case they needed anything. He handed them some spare comfy clothes to sleep in.

They all nodded a thanks, except for Tim, who just went in the room without a word.

Cassie sighed. “Sorry about him. He doesn’t really trust many people right now.”

Natasha nodded. “We understand.”

“The only way to know that he trusts you is that if he lets his guard down when you’re around. Even when he’s asleep, he’s trained to wake up as soon as someone touches him or says his name. But when he trusts someone, he can just continue sleeping.”

“How would he know who it is though. When he’s asleep, I mean.” Bruce asked.

Conner shrugged. “He’s Tim. He just knows.” 

The avengers just looked at him. 

“Look, he might seem really cold and unkind right now but once you get to know him, he’s actually a really great person.” He said.

Bart and Cassie made confirmative noises.  
“Yup.”  
“Mhm.”

“Okay. Thanks for the heads up.” Steve said. 

They all nodded, and went into their rooms.

The team headed to the lounge room and looked at the screen in front of them, which displayed the cameras inside the guest’s rooms.

Bart was running around, checking out all the gadgets that Tony had set out.

Conner was practicing his TTK, lifting the pillows of the bed and moving them around the room repeatedly.

Cassie wasn’t in her room, so probably in the bathroom getting changed.

Tim was on the bed with a cup of coffee and a computer in front of him.  
(“It’s already midnight. He’s just like you, Tony.”  
“Shut up.”)  
What really surprised them though, was when Tim stared straight at the camera and took a sip of coffee before the screen went black, saying that the cameras had been deactivated.

…

“Did he just hack into JARVIS?”

\- Guest Room Two 1:20 AM

When Conner woke up to a scream from the room next door, his mijd instantly flew to Tim, who had the most nightmares out of the four of them. Quickly, he got out of bed and ran out of his room and towards the one next to it. He knocked on the door. 

“Tim?” 

The door opened and- oh. A tired Cassie was standing in the doorway, looking at him curiously. 

“Kon, it’s 1:00 in the morning. What’s up.” She asked, rubbing her eyes.

Conner stared at her blankly. “You’re not Tim.”

“Nice observation skills. Seriously, Kon. What’s up.” Cassie asked again, this time more concerned.

“I heard Tim scream and I thought this was his room. Sorry.” Conner replied, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Guys? What’s going on?”  
The two superheroes turned to see Bart with the craziest bed head you could ever imagine. He poked his head out of his room door. “I heard a scream.”

They all looked at Tim’s room door, and stepped towards it. Cassie knocked on the door. 

“Tim? You okay?” 

When they got no answer, they all glanced at each other and knocked again.

“Tim?”

“Screw it. I’m going in.” Conner said as he pushed the door open. He looked around the room, before his eyes landed on Tim, who was curled up in his bed with tear tracks on his cheeks.

When they got closer, they could see Tim shaking with sobs.

“Aw, Tim.” Cassie said sadly as she sat on the bed next to Tim. She ran her fingers through his soft, raven hair. Kon took a seat next to her, whispering comforting words to his best friend. Bart ran straight up to Tim and layed down next to him, embracing him into a hug. Instantly, Tim hugged back tightly.

“Wanna talk about it?” Bart asked softly. Tim shook his head and burrowed it into his friend’s shoulder.

“What about a movie?” Conner asked. “There are a whole bunch here.” Tim was silent for a few seconds then nodded slowly. 

About 5 minutes later, they were watching the first scene of Star Wars: The Phantom Menace (because the prequels are always better). Tim still had his heard buried in Bart’s shoulder, but was now much more relaxed. His silent cries had died down and he was no longer shaking quite as much.

Soon after, Tim’s grip on Bart’s shirt slackened and his breathing evened out. Conner and Bart fell asleep not long after.

Cassie looked around at her friends and smiled. 

This is nice. She thought, before closing her eyes and letting herself drift slowly into sleep.

\- Guest Room Three 6:40 AM

Steve was about to go to the kitchen when he heard some talking in room number 3. He pressed his ear on the door to try and listen to what they were saying.

“So the avengers consist of 6 original members. Captain America, the Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Hawkeye and Thor. A few months ago, they recruited a few new members as well. Scarlet Witch, Quicksilver, the Winter Soldier, War Machine and Falcon.”

“Oh! Two bird themed names.”  
“They would fit right in with the bats.”

“They also reveal their identities to the world. Like Iron Man for example. His name is Tony Stark. He is 42 years old and is married to Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries. They have a 4 year old named Morgan Stark.”

“Won’t people target them though? Or kidnap them for ransom money?”

“Yeah. That’s why we don’t share our identities to people we don’t know.”

There was a silence.

“Sorry. I should have asked you before telling them your name. That wasn’t very cool of me.”

“Very not crash of you, Cassie. Very not crash at all.”

A sigh.

“It’s okay. They would have found out sooner or later anyways.”

“Okay but can we get back to the fact that we are stuck here in this random universe with a rip-off Justice League? How do we even get back home?”

“I already told you. Ra’s said that he was going to send us here for 6 months and there’s no way of getting back until then.”

“What, wait?”

“Exactly.”

“So we’re not even gonna TRY and get back? Can’t you just build a machine or something?”

“Look, I know Ra’s can be a psychotic assassin sometimes-“

“Sometimes?”

“-but if he isn’t anything, it’s a liar. Ra’s never lies.”

“Whatever you say, rob.”

“It’s Red X now.”

“Whatever. You’ll always be my robin.”

“And you’ll always be my clone boy.”

The people in the room stayed silent for a while, before bursting with a fit of laughter.

“Okay, okay. But seriously. You know you can trust us right? We won’t let you down. Promise.”

“That’s what Dick said.”

“Well he’s just a dick, so it doesn’t count.”

“True, true.”

“I wonder if they’ll actually miss us while we’re gone.”

A short laugh.

“I bet Damian would be thrilled.”

“Jason would probably look for you. He’s a good brother.”

“Yeah. Actually, today’s the one year anniversary of “Jason hasn’t tried to kill me, yay!” ”

“Nice. We’ll get a cake for celebration.”

“I don’t like cake.”

“Ice cream, then.”

“Fine. Ice cream.”

Then there were whispers. And-

“Steve, either come in, or leave. Stop standing there like a stalker.”

Steve froze. How-

“We can see your shoes.”

Oh. Right.

Steve pushed the door open. 

The four teens were sitting in a circle on the floor, where the beanbags were.

“Are you guys hungry? The kitchen’s not too far from here.”

Tim stared up at him, then smiled widely.

“Do you guys have any more coffee?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so, yeah. I made them kinda young in this. And poor timmy has lost so much that he’s scared to trust anyone. he will open up to one of the avengers pretty soon though. who do y’all think it’ll be?


End file.
